The magic of worlds
by The Padawan453
Summary: The two worlds has crossed again. When Ahsoka, along with her Master and Yoda, travels to the world of magic, she learns a truth. A truth that forces her to stay in the world and become a student on Hogwarts. Chapter 7 up. Ps. Isa'ralia Faradien have been so nice to translate this story in to French and it should be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fanfiction. It's a crossover between Harry Potter and Star Wars. Hope you like it and please leave a review! :D**

* * *

"The worlds have crossed again," Dumbledore said. "Like they did many years ago."

"But what are we going to do?" Fudge sounded very upset. "We barely made it last time! If people find out that there are many other worlds than ours, there will be chaos. And what of you-know-who finds out! I can't even think about that!"

Dumbledore sighted and looked at the Minister of Magic. So blind, he was. "I think that Voldemort (Fudge shivered) already knows," he said slowly.

Cornelius Fudge stiffened. He opened his mouth, but not a sound was heard. "No," he finally whispered. "How did he find out?!" Again, the headmaster of Hogwarts sighted. Many times had he tried to convince Fudge that his ministry was infiltrated by Death Eaters. Every time, he denied it. "I said is before, Cornelius. There's Death Eaters in your ministry."

"No there isn't!" he yelled, so the walls in Dumbledore's office almost shook. "And even if there was, only a few people in the ministry know about the other worlds."

"Is Lucius Malfoy one of them?"

"Well, of course! He's a man who can be trusted." Couldn't this cloud there covered Fudge's eyes go away, Dumbledore thought to himself. "Then I am sure. Voldemort knows about the worlds," he spoke out loud.

Fudge sighted like a defeated man. Every time things seemed to go well… bum! It was all gone. He asked which world it was. Which world had crossed theirs? But it didn't really interest him. All was lost anyway. "The same world as last time," Albus replied. "And they know it too. My old friend Yoda visited me three day ago. It's good to see him again after all these years," he added with a smile.

"So it is that world," Fudge said quietly. He really didn't know much about it. When the world crossed each other last time, it was many, many years before his birth. The first time he heard of the other worlds, was when he was high in office. Almost Minister of Magic. When it happened first time there was a person, this Yoda, who spoke with Albus. Together they found out the secret of the other worlds. It appeared that sometimes worlds cross each other. When it happened, people from both worlds could cross over to the other. Yoda and Dumbledore spend a lot of time in each other's worlds trying to figure the mystery out completely. But one day after almost ten years, the bridge was gone. Yoda disappeared right in front of Dumbledore, back into his own world. Now the world has crossed again.

"How many on this school knows about all this?" Fudge asked.

"All of the teachers," Dumbledore replied.

"What about Potter and his friends? They seem to stick their noses into many things."

"Yes, but who knows? Maybe their third year on Hogwarts will be absolutely normal."

"I have my reasons to doubt it," Fudge said and made the old wizard laugh.

"Take it slow, Cornelius. The year hasn't even started yet." Then the meeting ended.

* * *

Yoda, Anakin and Ahsoka stood in the council room. While the Masters talked, Ahsoka was enjoying the view. She loved Curoscant at dawn. All the tall buildings shined in the sunlight and the sky was light purple. "Are you sure?" her Master asked. "She's only thirteen."

"Sure, I am," the little, but powerful Jedi replied.

"What is it?" Ahsoka interrupted. If it was something about her, she wanted to know. Anakin sighted and started to tell her a story. A story about the other worlds. First Ahsoka wouldn't believe it; she thought it was a joke. But then Yoda explained a little more, and she knew it was true. Master Yoda wasn't that type of people who made jokes. "Normally," Anakin said. "We would have waited till your knighting to tell you this, but things changed. We have crossed with another world again."

"My friend, Albus' world, it is," Yoda said. "Three days ago, there, I was."

"But why are you telling me?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"Because to go there, you need. Felt it through the force I have."

Now Ahsoka really freaked out. "WHAT?! Why do I need to go to another world? I'm perfectly fine here. I don't want to go." She looked up at Anakin in desperation. "Snips, it's only a meeting. It's not like you're going to be there for years. And I'll be by your side all the time." The young Padawan started to relax and turned to Yoda. "Okay, when are we going to this world?" she asked. "Now," he responded.

The Grandmaster waved his hand, using the force, and a small window showed up in the middle of the room. The window grow wider and wider, showing an old castle. Neither Anakin nor Ahsoka had seen anything like it. But of course they didn't live in a time like that. Yoda went through the window, closely followed by the two Jedi. When Ahsoka turned around the window wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a beautiful castle, a dark forest and a big lake. It was in the middle of the day and it was summer. The wind carried a smell of flowers, and the quiet sound of the water was very relaxing. Whatever this planet was called, Ahsoka loved it.

A man, who could be just as old as Master Yoda himself, walked towards them. He had a long white beard and was wearing a pointy hat. "Yoda," he said. "It's good to see you again."

Yoda smiled. "To see you, good it is too, my friend."

"And who is your friends, may I ask?" the old human asked.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master, and this is my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano," Aksoka's Master introduced them. Ahsoka smiled shyly and the man smiled back. "Ah, more Jedi. It's nice to meet you. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm headmaster here at Hogwarts." "Hogwarts?" Ahsoka asked. Dumbledore smiled and began telling her and Anakin about this strange place. "It is a school of magic. Many wizards and witches are students here."

The four of them walked around the lake while Dumbledore explained about this world. About the school, the muggles, even about a boy named Harry Potter and Voldemort. Most people here called him you-know-who. Voldemort wasn't a freighting name, Ahsoka thought. Try Dooku or Palpatine.

The adults sat on some chairs, Dumbledore had made in a second (Ahsoka was impressed) and the Padawan sat by the lake. Suddenly a giant octopus showed up right in front of her. She let out a surprised yell, but did not run away. She did the exact opposite. With her hand, she petted the slimy creature and it was almost like it was smiling at her. "She's very brave," Dumbledore commented to the Jedi next to him. "Oh, you should know, sir. You should know," Anakin said with a proud voice. "I want to try something," Dumbledore said, most to himself.

"Ahsoka, my child, come here," he called at her.

"Okay," she answered and ran up to him.

"Will you please try to swing with this?" he asked her and handed over his wand. She looked confused (like Anakin) but took the wand. Then she let it dance through the air and some tiny sparkles appeared out of nothing. Five seconds after they heard a loud: BUM and a black smoke covered Ahsoka. She cuffed and waved the smoke away with her hand. Yoda looked very interested.

"Tried to tell me something, the force did, in our world," he said to the headmaster. "A feeling that this Padawan should go with us, I had. Why, now I know."

"This is very unusual," Albus replied. "In your world she is gifted with the force, in ours: the gift of magic."

Anakin stood up and asked his apprentice if she was okay. "I'm fine," Ahsoka answered with a large smirk on her face. "This is not like a lightsaber at all." She handed back the wand to its rightful owner. Dumbledore smiled and watched her with a certain interest. "Ahsoka can you use the force here?" he asked. What a weird question, Ahsoka thought as she lifted up the chair Anakin just sat in. "Yes. No problem." The chair landed again. "Magnificent," Dumbledore mumbled to himself.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ahsoka demanded to know.

"In our world, Yoda, Anakin and other Jedi who visited it many years ago, is like muggles. Ahsoka you are the first who is gifted with both the force and magic." Dumbledore's word almost cost the togruta to fall.

"I'm what?!"

"Stay here and learn magic, you have to," Yoda said with a wise voice. Anakin dropped his hands on Ahsoka's shoulders to protect her. "Why?" he asked while, Ahsoka's eyes filled with tears.

"Because it's the will of the force," the Grandmaster replied. "Feel it too you can, right young Skywalker?" It was true. Anakin could feel it, but he didn't want to let go of his Padawan. Why does she need to learn about magic, he asked himself. "Need it she does," Master Yoda replied to Anakin's thought. "Because the council, including me, the Chosen one, believe she is."

"T-the chosen o-one?" Anakin asked in shock. He thought the Chosen one was just an old myth! In that moment, Ahsoka passed out.

* * *

Harry sat next to his best friend Ron and on the other side of the table sat Hermione. This summer at the Dursley's had been the worst ever. He was so glad to be back at Hogwarts, his real home, with his friends. The great hall was lit up by hundreds of flying candles and the ceiling was showing the night sky, filled with stars. "Did you ever hear from Sirius this summer?" Hermione asked with a whisper. Harry nodded. His godfather had written to him four times. The talked about Voldemort and Harry's scar. It had hurt really much since the dark lord returned.

Professor McGonagall walked into the great hall, carrying a little chair and an ugly, worn-out hat. She placed the chair where everybody could see it, and on top of it: the hat. Then she went outside again and broad in the first years. They looked scared and Harry giggled to himself when he thought back to his sorting. Everybody had looked at him just because he was him. None of these first years would have that problem. The sorting hat started its song.

Now there were only ten children left. "Hey, look at that girl!" Ron said and pointed out a person wearing a cloak. She was very tall. Far too tall to be eleven. But the weirdest thing about the girls was her head. The hood was formed like if two pointy things were under it. Maybe she's wearing a kind of hat, Harry thought to himself. She was the last person to be called up. "Tano, Ahsoka," McGonagall said with a loud and clear voice. The girl stepped forward. Harry noticed that both the professor and Dumbledore smiled extra friendly to her. When she placed herself on the little chair, people stared at her like it was about life or death. She then took her hood down.

Shock went through to entire hall, including Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Freak!" someone yelled and of course it was coming from the Slytherin table. It was properly Malfoy and his gang. Hermione kicked Ron under the table when she caught him staring at that poor girl. "Auch!" But Hermione herself couldn't take her eyes from her. Clearly the girl wasn't a human. Her skin was orange and white marks were shown on her face. And Harry was right about that thing with the weird hat. The sorting hat didn't sit on the orange girl very long before it shouted: "Gryffindor!"

Quickly, the girl ran to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. Then Dumbledore said the usual: stay away from the forbidden forest, don't leave your common room at night and enjoy the meal. Plates and glass were filled and everyone started to talk. Ron took a bite of a chicken wing and Hermione kicked him again. "Auch!" it sounded once more. "What was that for?" She pointed at the girl.

"What?" Ron asked again. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey," she said to the sobbing girl next to her. "You're Ahsoka, right?"

Ahsoka looked up and nodded. "Yes I'm Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

"Hey," Harry said to be friendly.

"I-it's nice to m-meet you too," Ahsoka replied. "Are you that Harry Potter?" she asked and looked at him.

Oh, boy here we go, Harry thought to himself. "Yes," he said and lifted his hair so Ahsoka could see the scar. Let's just get it done.

"Okay," she answered. Okay? "Hey, good look with him Voldemort." She added. Hermione and Ron jumped in the air in freight. Ahsoka realized what she had done and said sorry. Harry was taken aback. This girl wasn't scared at all. This girl wasn't one of many who looked at him as if he was a miracle on earth. Ahsoka sniffled and wiped a tear of her orange cheek. Ron stared at her. "Why are you wearing a hat?" he asked and for the third time Harry heard a KLONK followed by an AUCH and: "You got to stop doing that!"

"This?" Ahsoka asked and pulled the right blue and white… whatever it was, Harry thought.

Then she laughed and said: "That´s not a hat. It's a part of me. I guess you can say it's a kind of hair. It's called a lekku."

Ron nodded, still totally lost. Hermione took the word. "I don't want to be rude, but… what are you?" Ahsoka knew this was coming. Luckily, she and Anakin had already made up a false explanation. "I'm a togruta. We live in Spain (whatever that was), hiding from the muggles. I'm the first togruta ever to have magical powers. I'm supposed to start here with the third year students."

"I've never heard of a togruta before," Hermione said, leaving Ron and Harry with their mouths open.

"That doesn't surprise me. There're very few of us and we are good at hiding." Come on, Ahsoka thought. Bye it.

"Well, now I've learned something knew," Hermione said with a smile. "Aren't you glad to be here?"

No. No she wasn't. "Actually," Ahsoka said, tears running down her cheeks. "I just want to go home. It wasn't my decision to go here. The worst part of it is: I don't know anything about magic. At all!" Harry couldn't believe it. Ahsoka had the exact same problem he had two years ago. Maybe she didn't draw attention like him, because he was the Chosen one, but she definitely drew attention. And she knew nothing of magic. "We'll help you," Harry said without hesitating.

"Thanks guys," she replied.

* * *

Dinner was over and Harry, Ron and Hermione was about to show there new friend Gryffindor's common room. But just outside the great hall, Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, waited for them. They all had a big smirk on their ugly faces. "Well, well, well, look who the freak decided to hang out with. The freaks." Stupid one and two laughed at Malfoy's comment. "Just stay away, Malfoy!" Ron yelled. He was angry now.

"You don't have permission to speak with me, _Weasly!_" Ahsoka didn't like this boy. Actually, she hated him, and she had only known him in ten seconds. New record!

"We just want to go to our common room," Harry said, trying to avoid a fight.

"Tsk," was the only respond they got. Then Draco stepped forward and pushed Ahsoka. "What kind of animal are you? I can't even believe Dumbledore let you in here! If you were supposed to be here, it should be in a cage, so we could study you in Care of Magical Creatures." This time it wasn't only his bodyguards who laughed. People, mostly from Slytherin and Gryffindor, stopped and watched. "Did you just push me?" Ahsoka asked with an angry voice.

"I guess so," Malfoy continued and raised his hand to push her again.

"Stop!" Hermione shouted.

Ahsoka stopped his hand in air. And now, the fun begins, she thought to herself. "You shouldn't have done that," she informed the Slytherin boy with a smile. Then she twisted his arm around, placed her foot behind his legs and pushed him in the ground. It all happened in under a second. Her left leg stamped in the ground and sent Crabbe and Goyle running down the corridors. Screaming. Ahsoka bent down to the almost crying Malfoy and said: "Don't EVER do that again." While he crawled away on all four, the young togruta turned to her friends.

"How did you do that?!" Ron asked with eyes, the size of a golden snitch.

"Hey," Ahsoka replied and hold up her hands. "It was self-defense."

"It was amazing!" Ron said. Everybody went their way, and the four friends continued their journey towards the tower. Everything was like last year. The fat lady still thought she could sing, Neville still couldn't remember the password and Percy still behaved like he was the Minister of Magic. "Wow, is this our common room?" Ahsoka asked when she saw the cozy couches and chairs and the fireplace. "Mm-hmm," Hermione replied. The Jedi Padawan, who was use to tents and the hard ground on the battlefield, was amazed. The two last nights, she had slept in a bed in the teacher-room but this… This was fantastic!

* * *

The common room was lit up by the fire that still burned, though it was about two in the morning. "Master? Master do you copy?" Ahsoka asked, talking to her comm-link. She was the only one here. "I hear you, Snips," a very familiar voice responded. "Master it's sooooo good to hear your voice!"

Anakin giggled. "I've missed you too, Ahsoka. Now, let me hear: Snake, eagle, badger or lion?"

"Lion."

"I knew it! I just knew you would go to Gryffidary."

"Gryffindor Anakin, Gryffindor."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm proud of you, Snips."

Ahsoka started to cry again. "Anakin, I just want to go home!" she said sobbing. "The council is wrong; I'm not the Chosen one!" She could hear her Master sigh. "I think you are," he said. "Did you make any friends today?" he continued to change the subject.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione and some few others. But I think I also got an enemy."

"Already? How?"

"Well he called me a freak and pushed me, so I kicked his butt."

"That's my Snips. See you Saturday night to some force-practice."

"See ya, Skyguy!" Ahsoka then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up! Sorry if there's any grammar fails or something like that. Read and review :D Enjoy!**

* * *

First day, and Ahsoka was very nervous. As she sat in the great hall with her new friends, she barely touched the food. If she did, it would all come up again, she knew that. "Eat," Hermione said for the second time. Ahsoka sighed. "What if I fail? What if I make a complete fool out of myself?" she asked. "I mean; how am I supposed to defend myself with a stick?" She waved the wand she had bought some days ago in a weird place with a weird name. A giant called Hagrid, had accompanied her. He reminded her a little of the Wookies. He was very friendly and Ahsoka liked him from the very moment she meet him. That was also why she had taken Care of Magical Creatures. Unfortunately she didn't have that class today.

"Don't worry," Ron said, mouth full of toast. "Professor Lupin is very nice. I'm sure he'll help you."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Just don't mention the full moon."

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"He's a werewolf. He doesn't like talking about it." Harry's word shocked Ahsoka. A werewolf? Well if dragons exist here (dragon heartstring was the core of her wand) why not werewolves? "Okay, no moon-talk," Ahsoka said. Ten minutes later they went to Defense against the dark arts.

* * *

Only Gryffindor had showed up when they arrived. Harry, Ron and Hermione left Ahsoka for a while to say hello to Neville. "Hello," a voice said to her. "I'm professor Remus Lupin." Ahsoka turned around and shook hands with her teacher. "Ahsoka Tano. Nice to meet you, professor."

"You're from another world, aren't you?" he asked with a very low voice.

"Yes."

"You're that world's Chosen one, right?"

Now Ahsoka was really surprised. "How did you know that?" Lupin laughed and told her that Dumbledore trusted every teacher here very much. "You know, Harry is this world's Chosen one." The togruta nodded. "Destined to defeat Voldemort. Oh, sorry," she added when she said the name. "It's perfectly alright. I'm not afraid of the name," he replied. They smiled to each other when Slytherin came in. Ahsoka recognized the boy with the almost white hair and sighed. Why should the first class she had be with Slytherin?

"Now, now if everybody please will help each other remove the tables, so we can get some space," the professor spoke out loud. In less than two minutes all the tables and chairs was removed. The students looked at professor Lupin and the shaking closet behind him. "I have a creature for you today. It's a boggart. Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" After Hermione had answered the question all of them lined up. Ron was looking a little nervous and Ahsoka wandered what scared him the most. She also wandered what scared herself the most. She was use to face danger. In two years she had been Anakin's apprentice and he had that habit of attracting danger. A habit he was passing on to her. She wasn't afraid of anything.

"Riddikulus!" Ron shouted, and the giant spider was suddenly wearing skates. Ahsoka couldn't do anything but laugh. So Ron was afraid of spiders. But her laugh got even louder when it was Hermione's turn. The spider turned into professor McGonagall, and the witch started to tell Hermione that she had failed in every test. At first, Ahsoka thought her friend couldn't make it but then she raised her wand and shouted: "Riddikulus!" McGonagall started to replace the word: you, with I.

"Hermione, I am just so stupid! I will never be anything else but an ordinary witch!"

Everybody laughed. Ahsoka was getting closer and closer to the boggart. A few more students more and it would be her turn. It was the first time ever she should preform magic (if you ignore the time with Dumbledore's wand and when she blew up a bookcase in Ollivanders) and it would be in front of the entire class!

"Okay, Ahsoka. Your turn!" Lupin yelled over the music.

Ahsoka swelled and stepped forward. Seamus' ghost woman, who had lost her voice, stared angry at her. _Crack! _There was no longer a ghost woman. Instead there was a person who made Ahsoka shiver in fear. Palpatine, also known as the emperor over the separatists. He and his apprentice Dooku had spread so much death over the galaxy. Ahsoka backed as the Sith lord got closer, and ignited his red lightsaber. Her Master wasn't here to protect her, so she had to protect herself.

She took a deep breath, raised her wand and shouted: "Riddikulus!"

Palpatine stumbled in his long cloak and rolled on the floor. Everyone laughed.

* * *

What in the world was that, Harry asked himself. He asked himself that question the whole morning. What was it the boggart turned into at Ahsoka's turn? And what was the shining, red thing? "Ahsoka, what was it the boggart turned into at your turn?" he asked her on their way to Potion class. Potion, Slytherin, Snape. Yeah. "I've never seen anything like that," Ron said. Ahsoka didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell them about Palpatine or anything else from the other world. "Uhm… I-it's just a…eh… person I'm having nightmares about." While she said it, she hoped they didn't notice her voice was shaking.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. She had heard Ahsoka's nervous voice.

"Yeah I'm just tired," Ahsoka respond. "I can't believe we have another class with Slytherin! Is that Snape-guys nice?"

Harry and Ron's eyebrows shoot into the air. "Only if you can love the devil!" Ron said. "Snape is the only teacher on Hogwarts who's absolutely evil." Ahsoka looked at Hermione. She'd got the idea that Hermione was the smartest here. Her friend hesitated but nodded. "Snape is really tough," she said. "TOUGH?!" Harry almost shouted. "He's totally unfair!" He then looked over his right shoulder. "Snape has that habit of showing up the worst possible moment," Ron explained when he saw Ahsoka's confused look.

A grin covered her face. Obi-Wan Kenobi had that habit too. He always arrived at the battlefield when it was going worst for her and her Master. That was why he never believed in their battle-plans. Oh, she missed them both so much. But most Anakin. He was like a brother to her, and on Saturday it would be the first time ever they were separated for that long. She missed her big brother.

Deep in the basements, the Potion class started. Ahsoka looked at all the strange things in front of her. Lizard eyeballs, spider legs, dead mice and weird plants. She shook her head. How could this ever end up like a potion? "Quiet!" Snape said coldly. "Now can anyone tell me which potion we are going to try to make today?" Hermione, who was standing next to Ahsoka, almost jumped in the air when her hand flew to the ceiling. Snape didn't pick her. Like Harry had said, he was waiting to see if Slytherin could answer. They couldn't. "Granger," Snape said. He said it like he was in mental pain.

"We're going to make an antidote to common poisons."

"That is correct," he replied. No point for Gryffindor.

They started. Ahsoka was glad to be with Hermione, cause Harry and Ron seemed helpless. Neville was even worse. "Give me the Bezoar," Hermione said.

"The what?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"The stone made in a goat's stomach."

"What?!" Iw, how gross, the togruta thought, but handed her friend the stone. Hermione crushed it and added some of the powder to the cauldron. She then took some herbs and added too. The liquid turned purple. Harry and Ron didn't do it that well. Their liquid had a poison blue color and a black smock rose from the cauldron. Suddenly everyone heard a BANG and automatically turned their heads to Seamus who was black in his face.

* * *

After an hour and fifteen minutes, the potion was finished. Ahsoka had barely touched it, but she had learned a lot. A Bezoar was a stone from a cow's stomach. Or was it a pig? "I see you have completed the potion successfully," a coldly voice said. Ahsoka turned to Snape. "As the only team," he added and looked at Seamus with an angry face.

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said. Ahsoka didn't say anything.

"But you did the entire work Miss Granger." Snape voice was even creepier now, and an evil smile appeared. "Why didn't you do anything Miss Tano?"

"I don't know very much about magic." Her reply was as cold as his and without respect. Snape hadn't earned that yet.

"Oh, yes," he said. "You're from…that place." He leaned in close to her, so only he and Ahsoka would hear what he said. But Hermione had very good ears. "But you should know that your Master, what was he called, Skywalker, isn't here to protect you. And I don't care what Dumbledore says. I will treat you hard until you learn respect!"

"If you so much as touch me, my Master will know." Her respond was filled with anger, but she kept her voice down. "And he'll not like it."

Snape left them and Hermione mouth stood right open. "What was that about? And who is _Master Skywalker?_"

"Just one of my friends," Ahsoka replied maybe a little too fast and a little too casual.

"You said he was your Master. What does that mean?" Hermione wouldn't give up that easy.

"Who is who's Master?" Ron asked as he and Harry walked over to their table. Why me, Ahsoka thought. Why me of all people? They all left the room and on their way to the great hall, Ahsoka tried to figure out a false explanation. "Well, you see…it's complicated."

"I think we can follow up," Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah it's just REALLY complicated." That wasn't a lie. "He's not _my _Master. He's _a_ Master. A… warrior Master. Yeah he's a warrior. And my best friend." Pyh! Done.

"But you said _your_ Master and what about that: If you touch me, my Master will know?" Hermione continued. "Did you say that to Snape? Wicked!" Ron added.

* * *

Finally! The day was done. Now Ahsoka could relax in the common room. She had today found out that she loved Defense against the dark arts and hated Potion, History of Magic and Slytherin. Not just Malfoy but everybody from Slytherin. And of course, because of her look, she was the one to be teased daily. But after the little scene she made with Malfoy, many of them were too scared to tease her. She liked it. She liked when her enemies feared her. Ahsoka laughed to herself when she remembered the best part of the day. Her friends had taken her outside and let her try Harry's broomstick.

_Ahsoka flew up in the air with incredible speed. She was fantastic for a first-time flyer. "It's just like a speeder!" She yelled from the thin air._

"_A what?!" Harry yelled back._

"_Never mind!"_

There was only one problem. Her new friends were a little too curios. They had kept asking her question she couldn't answer, but she had to. Ahsoka couldn't remember exactly what she told them to avoid the truth, but now Anakin was 263 years old, he didn't speak a word English and he was allergic to fish. All the fake-facts were a part of her fake-story.

When Ahsoka went to bed, Hermione, Harry and Ron stayed in the common room as the only one. Harry and Ron tried to do homework but as usual it didn't go very well. "Something's not right," Hermione suddenly said.

"I knew it! There's no lizard leg in this potion!" Ron said resignedly and wrote something down on the paper.

"It's not that!" Hermione replied. "And yes there is. There're three lizard legs in the potion. But I was talking about Ahsoka."

"I agree with you," Harry said while nodding. "She's lying."

"I checked every book in the library," the witch continued. "Nothing. Nothing about togruta, Spain, or anything else she told us. I even tried to find the word: lekku. Nada."

"Then we know she's lying," Ron said. "But why? What is it she's hiding?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "But we're going to find out."

* * *

She opened her suitcase and there it was. Everyone was asleep so she took it up. Her lightsaber. It was just as heavy and long as she remembered. In three days it had been in the suitcase. Ahsoka longed after Saturday were Skyguy and her would train in the middle of the night, so no one could see them. "What's that?" Ahsoka flew in the air and turned when she heard the voice. It was pure luck she didn't ignite her lightsaber and cut Hermione in two. When you're a Jedi Padawan on the battlefield that does become a habit.

"You gave me a shock!" Ahsoka whispered.

Hermione didn't seem to care. "What's that?" she asked again.

Ahsoka stiffened. "T-this? Oh, it's just a… thing from my home. You know, when I get homesick."

A very friendly smile appeared on Hermione Granger's face. "I really, really like you, Ahsoka," she started. "But I have to say; I don't believe you." Damn it, Ahsoka thought.

"I know," she replied, accepting that she had failed. But that didn't mean she was going to tell Hermione the truth. So she just smiled to her and said: "I'm a terrible liar. I mean; I don't even know what Spain is!"

Hermione laughed and asked for the true story. But Ahsoka shook her head. "Maybe I'm not the perfect liar." She wasn't. "But I'm not going to give away my story just because you're a little smart."

"Well then I just have to find out myself."

"May the best win." They both laughed and went to bed.

* * *

**Really, really, REALLY hoped you liked it! And now I'm going to do a Jedi mind trick: You will leave a review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry if you have been waiting a long time for this chapter! You know school, homeworks, other fanfictions... (I'm working on Ahsoka's death. It should be finished soon if you're interested) Well here it is and I hope you'll like it :) Remember to leave a reveiw! I would really appreciate it!**

* * *

The bright sunlight shined through the windows and woke up Harry. He had had a dream. A dream about Ahsoka, Snape and a giant marshmallow. And Voldemort. Ever since his return, he had been having these dreams. In almost every dream about Voldemort, Harry died. But there was no time to get scared now, because today, he, Ron and Hermione were going to figure out the mystery of Ahsoka Tano. Harry sat up in his bed and putted on his glasses. What times was it? He looked at the watch on his little table. 6:07 am. That gave him about two hours before class started, to talk to Ron and Hermione.

As fast as he could, Harry woke up Ron, dressed and went down to the common room. "What took you so long?" Hermione asked angry. "I've been waiting here forever! We have to hurry a little more if we are going to talk in the great hall without Ahsoka. She's sleeps very light." Then they all hurried down to breakfast.

There were very few in the great hall. Two from Slytherin, five from Ravenclaw, three from Hufflepuff and six from Gryffindor including Harry, Ron and Hermione. "So where do we start?" Ron asked. "About Ahsoka, I mean."

"She told me something last night." Hermione said with a low voice. "She admitted that she was lying."

"Why did she tell you that?" Harry asked confused.

"I caught her with a… I actually don't know what it was. Something made of metal and with a button on. My guess is; that she has been hiding it."

"How big was it?" Harry asked. The smaller it was, the easier it was the hid.

Hermione thought a little, then answered: "About the size of a television remote."

"A what?" Ron asked, because he had no clue of what a television remote was.

"This big," the witch replied and holds up her hands to show the length. "Ahsoka said it was from her home."

"Spain?" Harry asked, but Hermione shook her head.

"When she admitted that she was lying, she said: I don't even know what Spain is." That confused Harry. How could you not know what Spain was? He was getting more and more the idea that Ahsoka wasn't from this place at all. Like from another world. "Hey guys." Ahsoka almost made her friends scream. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing, just…" Ron looked around. "Bacon?"

"Okaaaaaay," she replied and placed herself next to Harry. "Hey Hermione? You remember last night, right? I know you've told Ron and Harry about it, but could you guys keep it to yourself? I would really appreciate it."

Hermione smiled to her. "Of course, we won't tell anyo… how did you know I told Ron and Harry?"

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Ahsoka had said something stupid AGAIN. She had felt it in the force, but she couldn't say that. "Please, Hermione. You tell them everything." Ahsoka begged in her heart that she was right. After all, she had only known them for two days. But her friend just laughed. "I guess I do," she said.

* * *

Days passed. Tuesday became Wednesday, Wednesday became Thursday. Suddenly, it was Saturday. The day Ahsoka had been waiting for. From morning to evening, her friends noticed her good mode. "You seem happy today," Seamus said to her. He and Ahsoka had become quite good friends after he tried to help her in Transfiguration. This of course ended up with an explosion. "I am happy today." Her voice was filled with joy, her smile was wide and her eyes shined. In less than one hour, she would meet her Master at midnight on the quidditch track. "Hey, have any of you seen Harry, Ron and Hermione?" she asked.

"I think their upstairs," Fred replied.

"Yeah, in the boys bedroom," his twin brother added.

"Wow, what's that?" Ron asked, his eyes widening. He sat on his bed, looking at the thing in Hermione's hand. She was holding Ahsoka's lightsaber but she didn't know that. She didn't know what it was. "Is that the thing you have been talking about in the last few days?" Harry asked. His friend nodded and said: "There was no one in the girl's bedroom and I thought we could find out what it was if…"

"You took it?!" Harry whispered so the people downstairs wouldn't hear his angry voice. "Hermione you can't just take things that don't belong to you."

"I know," she replied. "But now we can find out what it is." Then she handed it to Ron. He inspected it carefully, and passed it over to Harry. Harry didn't feel good about taking Ahsoka's things but he was so curios. What could it be? "I think it's hollow," he said, holding it like a binocular. "Hermione, have you ever seen anything like this?" he asked, still looking inside it. She shook her head and replied: "No. And I have no clue of what it is. Not in the wizard world nor the muggles world is there something like this."

"Well, that helped," Ron said and Hermione looked angrily at him.

"Actually," Harry said before his friends would start one of their long fights. "It did. Now we know that whatever this is, it's special. Rare. Hey, I think I can see something in here," he added. "Something shiny, like a crystal."

"Maybe you can see it better if I press this button." Ron's finger came close to the little button on the side of the weapon. "Okay," Harry said, pressing his glasses to the whole. Hermione looked nervous. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we don't know what will happen." But Ron didn't stop. His skin made contact with the button when the three of them heard someone yell. "STOP!" It was Ahsoka. "Don't. Press. That. Button."

Ron stopped but that wasn't enough for the Padawan. Her friends wouldn't save until she had the lightsaber in her hand. She used the force and her lightsaber flew out of the boys hands and over to hers. They looked all shocked at her. "How…?" Hermione mumbled to herself. It was only the greatest of all wizards and witches who could use hand-magic. And without speaking. Ahsoka didn't care what they thought. "I thought you were my friends! Friends don't do this. They don't take _personal_ stuff from other people's _personal_ suitcases."

The guilt built up inside them all. "I'm so sorry Ahsoka," Hermione said. "I was so crazy about finding the truth that I forgot what's important."

"We all did," Harry added. "And we're all sorry."

Ahsoka's anger faded away. It was not the Jedi way to be angry (Master Windu could really practice that) and she could be mad at her friends. She would be just as curios if it was her. "It's okay," she said. "Just never, and I mean: NEVER, play with this." The lightsaber shined as she hold it up in the light. "It's not a toy."

"What is it then?" Ron carefully asked.

The togruta laughed. Ron just couldn't let go. "It's none of your business. It's a… no-no thing." Her red haired friend sighed but nodded. Ahsoka felt like Ron was her apprentice and she was teaching him something. The thought made her laugh a little. Wait, a voice said in her head. Master, apprentice, teaching… Shit! "What time is it?" she quickly asked.

"11:50," Harry replied. "Why?"

"Oh, bantha poodoo! I have to go."

"You can't go out now. It's too late. If the teachers catch you…"

"They won't stop me," Ahsoka interrupted Hermione's sentence. "Well maybe Snape but he can only delay me. I have permission." She ran out the door, leaving a very confused Harry, Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Ahsoka ran through the lonely corridors and hallways. The only soul she met on her journey was nearly headless Nick. At first, he started to yell at her for being out this late. She tried to tell him she had permission, but he didn't truly believe her. Though, he let her go because she was a Gryffindor. The sound of her feet touching the floor took up the pace as she flew through the castle. Finally, she made it to the quidditch track. "What took you so long?" a man asked her.

"Master?" She turned around.

"Hey Snips," Anakin replied with a big smile.

In that moment, she didn't care if it was inappropriate. She ran to him and gave him a big hug. "I've missed you so much. I've missed everything so much." He laughed and hugged her back. "I've missed you too Ahsoka." That was true. Oh-so true. Ahsoka was his little sister and as her big brother, it was his job to protect her. He couldn't do that from another world. "She's only thirteen." That was what he had said to Yoda after Ahsoka passed out a week ago. Maybe she was the Chosen one but she still had the right to make her own choices. According to him, of course. The council had an entire other meaning. They broke apart and Anakin asked: "Learned something?"

Ahsoka pulled her wand out from her school uniform.

"What's that?" her Master asked.

"That Master is my weapon."

Anakin laughed like he couldn't stop again. "They gave you _a stick_ to defend yourself? Seriously?"

"It's called a wand," Ahsoka corrected him with a smile. "And actually it's very useful. I can kill people with this." Anakin laughed even more. "Well if you don't believe me Master… Expelliarmus!" Anakin's lightsaber flew out of his hand and Ahsoka grabbed it. "Impressive," Anakin said. "Can I have my lightsaber back please?" The togruta threw it back to its owner and ignited her own. "Ready to fight?" she asked and smirked. Master Skywalker ignited his as well. "Always."

* * *

Harry looked out of the window and down on the quidditch track. He longed after a match but the first game was almost a month away. He missed the wind in his hair and the sound of the audience cheering for the team they were hoping to win. He missed being a seeker. "Dreaming about something?" Ron asked and pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

"The track," Harry replied and turned to his friend.

"We're all dreaming of something," Ron said. "You: quidditch. Hermione: a bigger library. Me: being away from Percy." His last sentence was dreamy and he looked at the ceiling like he could see a better place.

Harry laughed. "Don't go towards the light, Ron. Stay with me." They both giggled but then Ron suddenly focused on something outside. "What in the name of Merlin…?" Now Harry saw it too. Down on the quidditch track were two sticks, glowing in the dark: one blue, one green. They danced in the air and hit each other again and again. It looked like a fight. "Guys, you will not believe what I just saw!" Hermione said on walked into the boy's bedroom.

"Two glowing sticks, flying in the air and hitting each other?" Ron guessed without taking his gaze away from the window.

"How did you know that?"

"We're looking at it right now," Harry said. "I have a strange feeling."

"A feeling of what?" Hermione asked.

"That Ahsoka is involved. Come on, let's check it out." Harry started to walk out the room and his friends followed. "I thought we would stay out of Ahsoka's business," Ron said nervously. And out of danger, he added to himself. "What if she's in danger? We have to help her." Harry's voice was serious. Many bad things were going on lately and a war was coming. What if it was Voldemort down there? The thought made him hurry even more to save his friend. Please, Harry thought, please Mrs. Norris, Filch, Peeves; be somewhere far away.

Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled their wands; ready to attack if something dangerous approached them. They were only a few meters from the entrance to the quidditch track when they heard voices. And one of them defiantly belonged to Ahsoka.

"That's cheating, Master!" Ahsoka said while laughing. She didn't sound scared, Harry thought. Maybe she wasn't in danger after all? But who was "Master"?

"It's not cheating to use the force in a battle," another voice replied her. It belonged to a man and sounded a little older than them. Maybe six or seven years.

"It is cheating if you agreed to have a fight with only lightsabers," Ahsoka said again. Her voice was very happy.

"I'm not using anything else!" The man laughed.

"Your hand. And now, put me down on the ground."

"Well, it's made of metal so that doesn't count." Then a little bump was heard. "And I shouldn't be a match for _the Chosen one_." Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, and they looked shocked at him. He was shocked himself. _He_ was always the one who had that title. What did this man mean about Ahsoka being the Chosen one?

Ahsoka sighed. "Don't talk about it. I still don't believe it. Yeh, maybe I can use magic but that doesn't prove anything. I hate the council for putting me here! I want to go back. Back to Coruscant, back to the battlefield and back to being a Padawan."

"Hey," the other voice interrupted her. "Just because you're here doesn't mean you're not a Jedi Padawan. You will always be my Padawan, Snips."

"Thank you, Skyguy," Ahsoka said thankfully.

"And now, try to stop this attack."

At that point, Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped in. Everybody stared at each other in shock. Ahsoka was holding the weird things from earlier in her hand but now a long, green beam was coming from it. The blue one was held by a man around the twenties. He was tall and his hair was long and lightbrown. They all pointed their wands towards him. More kids with sticks, Anakin thought.

Ahsoka ran to his side and quickly whispered: "You're 263 years old, you're allergic to fish and you don't speak English."

"What?" Anakin asked confused but his apprentice had already turned to the teenagers.

"Hi guys! We were just… this is… eeh… what a lovely night, don't you think?"

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter is up! (What a surprise!) I know it has been a very long time and I owe you guys and apologize. I've just been so busy writing other things. That is also why I'm trying out a new system in this fanfic. No reviews, no chapters. Starting from now on. If I don't get minimum one new review everytime I post a chapter, I will stop writting on this. So I really hope you will review! :D Oh, and to ahsokanerd: I can really recommend the Harry Potter books and movies ;)**

* * *

"Yeh, it is a lovely night," Harry replied. "Can somebody please tell what there is going on here?"

Ahsoka turned off her lightsaber. How was she supposed to get out of this one? "Ahsoka, I'm sorry but we need some answers," Harry said, still pointing his wand towards Anakin. She knew. She knew they needed answers but she couldn't just tell them about the other world. "Put that thing down," was the first she said, and they all did so. Well, Ahsoka thought in her head, I hope I can remember the entire fake-story. "You can remember I told you about a guy named Anakin, right?"

"The warrior Master from your 'clan'?" Hermione asked. If it wasn't for years of training in self-control, Anakin would have laughed his butt of. Refer to the Jedi order as a clan? Oh, Ahsoka.

"Mm-hmm. This is him."

"I thought you said he was 263 years old?" Ron pointed out, confused.

"Well," Ahsoka replied and looked at Anakin. "He _is_ very old." Her Master was about to say something but the togruta cut him off. "And he doesn't speak English." She looked earnestly at him. Anakin sighed but said nothing.

"Yes he does," Harry said. "We heard you."

"Ahsoka, when I said I didn't believe your story, I meant all of it," Hermione added.

"But…" Ahsoka didn't know what to say, so her Master took the word. "Give up, Snips. Apparently, they now you're lying."

The Padawan finally gave up but she wasn't happy. She hated losing. And she hated failing. "Fine. Let's just tell them everything! About Coruscant, the war, and now we're into it; why not tell them what the Jedi holocrons says!"

"Calm down, Snips," Anakin said slowly.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! You're not the one who has the pressure of being the Chosen one. You're not the one who, all by yourself, has to bring balance to the force. And you're not the one who has been thrown into another world without even hearing your opinion!" All of her hidden emotions came out now. She hadn't allowed herself tom cry her entire time on Hogwarts. Ahsoka was starting to sob a little and Hermione ran to her side.

"I don't know what any of this mean," she said and hugged her. "But I know it's going to be alright. It's always going to be alright."

Ahsoka hugged her back as tears fell down her cheeks. "Thank you, Hermione."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and raised their shoulders. They didn't get any of this girly girl stuff. Only Anakin, who all his live had lived with the story of the Chosen one, understood what Ahsoka was going through. "Well," Ahsoka said and released the other witch. "May I present my Jedi Master; Anakin Skywalker. Who speaks perfectly English, isn't allergic to anything and is twenty years old." She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her Master smiled and deactivated his lightsaber, leaving them in darkness. Ahsoka took out her wand and said: "Lumos," and a little light appeared. She then sat on grass and asked if Harry, Ron and Hermione were ready to hear the true story.

* * *

"So you guys come from another world?" Harry asked after Anakin and Ahsoka's story.

"Yep. A whole other world," Skywalker replied.

"There's only one thing I don't get," Ron said. "What's a speeder?"

Ahsoka giggled. "It's like a flying car."

"What's a car?" Anakin asked.

"A not-flying speeder," his Padawan answers while laughing. The entire story through, she had been kind of a middle-man; explaining things. "Oh, so THAT's what you meant when you tried my broomstick!" Harry suddenly said.

"And now we know what it was your boggart was holding," Hermione said, referring to a lightsaber. "A boggart is a creature that turns into your worst fear," she added when she saw Anakin confused look. He put on a big smirk and turned to Ahsoka. "So… what did it turn into?"

She looked in the ground and didn't reply. "A Jedi have no fear," she said quietly after a little while. Her Master's smile slowly disappeared. "Snips, wha…"

"It turned into Palpatine, okay?" Ahsoka was really ashamed.

Anakin sighed and smiled. "Everyone has fear, little one. Even the great Jedi Masters." Ahsoka could see the point in Anakin's words but she was the Chosen one. How was she supposed to kill Palpatine if she was afraid of him? "You're not scared of anything," she said, still not looking at her Master.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief. "I'm scared all the time! I'm scared of losing you, Obi-Wan or Padmé. Or anybody else for that matter of facts." Because he had tried to lose someone loved before…

"What's a Padmé?" Ron asked while Ahsoka looked surprised at her Master. She never knew he was scared of losing. Anakin smiled at Ron and the others. "Padmé… is my wife. That is another thing you can't say to anyone."

"Why?" they asked.

"Because Jedi aren't allowed to have relationships," Ahsoka said. From the moment Anakin had learned to trust her, he had told her everything. About his relationship with Padmé and their marriage. Of course, Ahsoka had been very surprised and shocked. Actually, she had not talked to her Master in three days after. But in the end, she had learned to accept it.

"That's a cruel rule!" Harry said.

Anakin nodded in agreement but sighed. "The great Masters says it leads to the dark side. Of course it doesn't but they refuse to see different. If they found out I'm not only having a relationship but also is married, they would expel me at the moment."

"And would have to get a new Master," Ahsoka cut in.

"We won't tell anyone," Hermione said. "Never."

Anakin got up and sighed. "I have to get back now, Ahsoka. The council needs me on Geonosis. Apparently, they think Dooku is there."

"Let me come with you!" Ahsoka said almost before her Master was finished. "You can't fight Dooku without me! I mean: who's going to have your back? And don't you dare answer Master Kenobi!" There was nothing more in the world, in every world, Ahsoka wanted more than to capture Dooku. Well, maybe Palpatine but…

"I'm sorry, Snips," her Master replied. "But you need to stay here. Think of it as special Chosen-one-training. And I'll be back in a week! You won't even notice I'm gone."

"But…"

"AND you can practice your self-defense on that creepy Malfoy boy you've told me about."

That convinced the togruta. "I understand Master." Anakin smiled and waved his hand; using the force. A portal appeared and Harry, Ron and Hermione l stirred at it like it was about life and death. They could see tall buildings and flying cars… speeders. A very large building with five towers appeared and Anakin went through the portal saying: "See you in a week, Snips!"

Ahsoka waved goodbye to him, the portal closed and she turned to her fellow students. "Well? What do you say about going back to the tower, hah?" she asked. They all nodded and got up. As they walked, Ahsoka was being shot at with question. Was her world far away? Was there other kind of aliens? Had she always known she was the Chosen one? Did she fight many battles? Was she glad for being the one who should bring balance to the force? Could she do other cool stuff with her powers?

The Padawan's answer sounded like this: "Yes, yes, no, yes, no, explain 'cool'."

Finally someone asked a serious question. And of course it was Hermione. "Do you think Harry can use the force? I mean he _is_ this worlds Chosen one." Harry froze and blushed. Jubi, he thought, another think that could make me weirder.

"I actually don't know," Ahsoka replied. "But we won't have time to find out. Not right now. I need to focus on my school."

Harry was very relieved in that answer. If people started seeing him with Ahsoka, swinging with sticks that glo… lightsabers and make things fly, they would all laugh at him even more. And Ahsoka.

The clock was about four when they got back to the Gryffindor tower. The fat lady had not been pleased with them; waking her up. But they got in, said goodnight and went to bed. And they all dreamed about the other world. The adventures, the planets and the remarkable wonders Anakin told about. Except Ron who dreamed about quidditch and food as usual.

* * *

Ahsoka was up already at eleven o'clock. She was use to get very little sleep and she had a job to do today. She had to see Dumbledore and tell him about last night. Her only hope was that he would understand. As she walked down to Dumbledore's office, she began to wonder if anybody else had seen her and Anakin. Harry, Ron and Hermione had seen their lightsabers from the tower window so it was very possible that many others had. Ahsoka arrived at the entrance, a big statue of a griffin, and used the force to make it move. At the top, she raised her hand and slowly nocked the door.

"Come in."

The Padawan had only been there once but it was still a breathtaking room. Weird was written all over the place: the moving pictures, the books, and all the wizard-stuff. "Hey Fawkes," Ahsoka greeted the red and golden phoenix who blinked back to her.

Dumbledore sat in his chair and smiled the the little girl. "He likes you," he said. "Now, what brings you to me, my friend?"

Ahsoka sighed and took a seat. And she decided to say it like it was. "Harry, Ron and Hermione knows. All of it. They saw me and my Masters lightsabers from the window. They thought I was in danger and they came to rescue me. When they found us, we had to tell them everything. Please don't be mad at them."

The old man only laughed. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, had warned him about this. ´They seem to stick their noses into many things,´ was what he had said. Indeed, he was right. "I'm not mad," Dumbledore said. A wave of relief washed over Ahsoka. Thanks the force, she thought.

"But if what your tell me is true," the wizard continued. "Then you and Anakin need to find a new place for practice."

"Where should that be, professor?"

"I suggest The Room of Requirement."

"What is that?" Ahsoka asked confused. She had never heard of that room.

The professor giggled. "Why don't you ask Mrs. Granger about that?"

* * *

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room," Hermione said, to the three of them. "It's a room on the seventh floor and it can only be entered by someone who really needs it. Sometimes it's there, and sometimes it's not, but when it appears, it's always equipped for the seeker's needs. As I said, it is on the seventh floor and in the left corridor. There is a hidden door opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. If you walk past it three times thinking of what you need, the door will appear."

"I could really use that room when I'm hungry!" Ron said all in sudden. He kept his voice down like Hermione so others in the

Hermione shook her head and explained that the room could not create food, as that is one of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. Of course, Ron didn't understand that.

"So," the togruta took the word. "If me and Skyguy ask for a training room we will get it? Just like that?"

"Pretty much."

"That's all fine," Harry said. "But you forget something. Seventh floor! How are Anakin and Ahsoka suppose to get all the way up there without getting caught?"

Ahsoka smirked. She already had the answer to that. First off all: She had been trained all her life in the art of silence. She could walk past Mrs. Norris without the cat noticing. Second: Hello? Jedi mind trick! Maybe she couldn't make someone like Snape believe she was allowed to travel around in the school at night, but her Master could. "Watch this," She said. "Neville!" The boy walked to her.

"What's up, Soka?"

Her blue eyes narrowed as Ahsoka looked around. No one was watching except Ron, Harry and Hermione. "I did not call for you," she said with a lot of focus in her voice and a waving hand. Neville's expression then looked emotionless and he repeated her sentence.

"You can go back to your homework's."

"I can go back to my homework's."

He turned around and left.

Ahsoka looked at her friends once again. "That. Was. Fantastic," Ron said and his jaw had dropped. "Can you make Snape believe we don't have to write about anything this year?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up! (No shit, Sherlock) And I have a good news for you guys :D I just got summer vacation and that means more writing-time. Though, I have to go on a week long trip with my family to a place that almost doesn't have internet. I'm going to update as soon as I can but remember my motto: Only write when you're inspired. Enjoy the story and leave a review :)**

* * *

"Are you prepared for my arrival?" asked the hooded figure. He stood right in front of a portal to the other world. On the other side was also a hooded man and he replied, "Of course, my friend." His voice was much like a snake's, cruel and slimy. "First we take over my world and then yours. No one can stop us."

"Correct. And the dark side will rule once again!"

An evil smile appeared on both their lips, a smile that could make even the bravest man shiver in fear. Suddenly, another man with long blond hair came up behind the man with the snake voice. "My lord," he bowed deep as he spoke. "I bring news. My son informs me that there is a new girl on Hogwarts."

"There are new boys and girls every year at Hogwarts, Lucius," the man replied rather annoyed.

"But he tells me that this girl is different. First of all, she didn't start as a first year student but as a third years. Second…" Lucius stop in fear of his master would think he was making fun of him. Or kill him.

"Second…?" the hooded man asked with a little more interest in his voice.

"S-she's not human," Malfoy said and quickly added, "My lord."

Lucius master played with his wand in his hand, thinking about killing the shaking man. How dared he interrupt his meeting with this nonsense? "Avada…" He didn't have time to finish the spell before his friend in the other world stopped him. "Wait! How did the girl look?"

Grateful for saving him, Malfoy began to descript the girl like his son had. "Orange skin, white face markings, no hair but some sort of a hat?"

The man laughed. "It sounds like a togruta: an alien from my world. They are not as intelligent as humans are but they like to believe so. The question though is how did she get to the other world? Only the Jedi I have told you about, knows… I know who it is." His face was now angry and his eyes were even more yellow than before.

"Who is it?" the snake man asked.

"My greatest enemy's apprentice. Ahsoka Tano!" he frowned. "I do not know what she is doing there but she must be stopped. Kill her with this." His right hand went through the portal and gave the other man a little bottle of poison. He then chuckled evil at the thought of telling Anakin Skywalker that his Padawan was dead. "Make Draco poisoning this… Ahsoka Tano," Lucius master instructed him and handed over the green bottle.

"Yes, my lord." He replied and quietly left the dark room. The two men turned two each other

"I will see you soon, Darth Sidious."

"I will see you soon, Lord Voldemort." The portal closed.

* * *

It was the month of November and everybody in the Gryffindor common room talked excited about the upcoming Christmas. Except Ahsoka who had no clue of what it was. Ever since Ron found out that they didn't have Christmas in the other world, he had tried to explain it. Of course, he especially told about the food. "There's duck and turkey and potatoes and…" he counted on his fingers as he continued. "..and I think we get the point," Hermione shot in. Ron gazed angry at her and she gazed back.

"Chrastmis sounds wonderful!" Ahsoka said trying to stop her friends before they would start one of their long fights.

"It's _Christ-mas_ and it is wonderful." Harry said. He had really learned to appreciate Christmas here at Hogwarts. Celebrating the holydays here with Ron and Hermione, who were to stay at the school this year, was far more fun than be there alone or go to the Dursley's. "Are you going to stay here, Ahsoka? Or are you going to… _that place_, he whispered so no one else in the little, red room would hear him.

Ahsoka giggled and replied that she was going to stay. "I'm beginning to think they don't want me back at all!"

"Of course they want you back!" Harry said, maybe a little too loud. Luckily, no one seemed to notice. "Don't think like that, Ahsoka."

"And by the way; we're happy that you can stay here," Hermione added and Ron nodded eagerly.

I have amazing friends, Ahsoka thought to herself. They never let me down. "I actually am too," she said. "Though I sometimes miss smashing a battledroid." When she trained with her Master in the Room of Requirement, they always smashed statues of… something Eaters. Voldemort followers. But that could do just fine, cause they did exactly like the droids would do: they broke. By training Jedi skills every Saturday night, she improved in a good pace. You couldn't say that about her magic skills. Ahsoka always found it hard to learn something new and it was only a very few times she could the spell after a minute like Hermione. Even with all of her extra classes at afternoon, she was still one of the worst witches in the entire history of Hogwarts. Maybe in the entire history of magic. However, she could still kick first year-butt with her wand! That bad, she wasn't.

"Someone wants to play wizard chess?" Ron asked in a sudden.

"No, no NO!" Hermione started to kill his idea. "You haven't even started on your submission to McGonagall! And I'm not helping you this time," she added when the red haired wizard gave her a pleading look.

"But…"

"NO!"

"Stop fighting!" Harry and Ahsoka said in choir.

* * *

Blast-Ended Skrewt. The worst creature on earth. Ugly, big, dangerous AND protected against magic. Properly also against lightsabers. Care of Magical Creatures was a… interesting class to Ahsoka. She loved Hagrid, the Wookiee-man, but he was crazy. He could look at a Blast-Ended Skrewt with fire out of its butt, or head cause it was impossible to see, and say: "They are so playful today!" Apparently, "today" was every day. And the fact that Gryffindor had the class with Slytherin didn't help. With all the strength she had, Ahsoka tried to force her Skrewt back. She pulled in the rope but it didn't move at all. "I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," Draco Malfoy said sarcastic. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?" I'm going to rip off his head! Ahsoka thought. However, she really hoped that these creatures hibernated through winter.

"An' remember," Hagrid yelled. "They don' hibernate at winter so yeh're to takin' care of 'em all three month!"

Woohoo. All three month. Ahsoka send Harry a look saying: I think I'm going to die! He smiled back at her before his Skrewt decided to go for a walk and pulled him away. "Can't you handle the creature, Potter?" Malfoy asked with an ugly smirk on his face. Okay, now it wasn't Ahsoka who were going to die. It was him.

"You're not holding a Skrewt, Malfoy," Ahsoka said in the same tone as him. "Is it because _you_ can't handle it?" People started to stop whatever they were doing and looked at the Slytherin boy and Gryffindor girl.

"How dare you talk to me, _animal_?! Not only are you not human, I bet you're also a Mudblood…" There is no anger there is peace, Ahsoka kept telling herself. There is no anger there is peace. There is no anger there is peace. "… just like Granger!" That was it.

Ahsoka let go of the rope and stormed up to Malfoy who was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle approached her with an evil grin; clearly, he had forgotten how Ahsoka had tackled Malfoy in September. He raised his hand, ready to hit her, when she grabbed it and twisted it around. "Aaarrggghh!" She then pushed him in the ground and continued towards her real prey. And when Crabbe stepped forward, the same faith happened to him. People were beginning to cheering for her. Ron was probably the loudest of them all and even though Hermione hated fighting, she couldn't help herself to smile at the sight of Malfoy scared face.

BANG! Ahsoka had hit Malfoy right on the cheek and a blue eye was already beginning to appear. "What's goin' on over there?" Hagrid yelled. But before anyone could even breathe, a sound was heard. A scream; a terrible scream of pain.

"Harry!" Ron, Hermione and Ahsoka shouted and ran to their friend. Everybody parted so they could get through. Many Gryffindor's ran with them; Seamus, Dean, Neville. The Slytherin's just stood and watched, some helped Malfoy who was "going to faint." Harry pressed his palm against his forehead, against his scar, as he continued to scream. "What's going on?" Ahsoka asked with panic.

"It's you-know-who!" Ron replied and kneeled down to his friend. "There's nothing we can do."

Ahsoka had been told about Harry's connection with the dark wizard but it was painful to stand here and do nothing. "Isn't there something we can do?! Hermione do you…" But Hermione didn't answer. She gazed at the sky; fear was written all over her. Slowly, very slowly, she raised her hand and pointed at the dark clouds. When Ahsoka's eyes followed her friend's finger, she almost screamed. In the skies high above, where a green skull with a snake tongue.

* * *

The great hall was filled with students, teachers and panic. Harry's scare wasn't that bad anymore but he could still feel a slight pain. "What's going on?" Someone yelled. "Why are we here?" Only those who had been outside knew what was happening. He was back. No one doubted that anymore. "Do you know what's going on?" a boy asked Ahsoka. She turned around and saw Cedric Diggory. He was a tall, fourt-year Hufflepuff boy and one of Ahsoka's only friends outside her own house. "I don't want to spread panic…"

"I won't tell anyone," he promised. "I just need an answer."

The togruta sighed and whispered: "The dark mark is over Hogwarts."

Cedric jumped in the air and whispered back: "Are you sure?!"

"Saw it with my own eyes."

"But…" He didn't have time to say anything else before the headmaster called for silence. Everybody shut up and turned to the teachers table. "For those of you who don't know why we are gathered here," Dumbledore started. "The dark mark has appeared over our school. SILENCE!" he yelled when every student in the hall started screaming. Ahsoka and her friends could hear some KLONK's when people passed out and hit the floor. One of them was the Ravenclaw girl Padma Patil.

"Don't panic now; we are perfectly safe in here. But no students are to leave the school. We will send owls to you parents or guardians and professor McGonagall is already on her way to the ministry. In the meantime, you will all be sleeping in the great hall and not in your houses. No excuses." Slytherin sighed, clearly unhappy with that statement. Now, where Ahsoka thought of it, the Slytherin house didn't even seem that scared. She wandered why…?

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore!" Ahsoka pushed her fellow students out of the way in the attempted to reach the old man. Finally, she made her way up to him. "Professor, I need to contact my Master about this." While she caught her breath, Dumbledore said that they also should tell Yoda about the situation. The Padawan nodded in agree and she followed all of the teachers into the trophy room. "Why is _she_ here?" Snape asked with his ugly, evil voice.

"She's here, because she has to," Dumbledore replied friendly. Snape shut up.

Ahsoka pulled out her comm link and turned it on. "Master! Master do you copy? Can you hear me?" All that was heard was a scratchy sound. "Master!"

"S-Snips it's nooouuuuuuiii… (scratchy) not the best (scratchy) time now. I'm in the middle of a war zone!"

"Then get out of there!"

"Ahsoka I can't just…"

"Believe me Master. You want to talk with me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Your reviews is what makes my day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally a new chapther, huh? :) I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long but I have been on vacation... with NO internet. And when I came home we had visitors and I had to spend time whit them. After that I had to go on a forced vacation (again, with no internet) so I actually wrote this on... about 4-5 days. Anyway, hope you enjoy :) especially LittleDanceGame16 and High Reacher ;)**

"Believe me Master. You want to talk with me."

Her Master sighed and over the comm link, she could her him yelling to Rex. "What is it Ahsoka?" He turned his attention back to her. "This better have to be very important." Oh, it was important. Ahsoka doubted that she was ever going to tell someone something _this_ important again. "The dark mark is over Hogwarts!" She shouted into her comm link and noticed the teachers were looking at her with curiosity. Of course, she told herself. They have never seen a comm link before… or a phone.

"The what is over what?" Anakin said and Ahsoka could clearly see his confused face in her head.

The Padawan sighed, almost groaned, cause she didn't have time to explain. She needed to get back to her friends. "Whenever Voldemort, the bad guy, attacks or has attacked a place, the dark mark appears on the sky. It's a skull with a snake tongue. Now it's over the school!"

Finally, Anakin understood the situation. This was serious. "I'm on my way, Snips. Just tell me where to meet you."

"Anakin, If you can hear me," Dumbledore said to the piece of metal in his students hand. "The meet us in the trophy room. The quidditch track is too dangerous. But before you leave, I would like you to inform Yoda about this."

"Of course, sir. And Snips," Anakin's tone was very adult. A rare thing. "Don't you do ANYTHING before I'm there!" Master Skywalker knew from experience that his Padawan could be reckless and a little too curios. He had tried it once himself. However, Ahsoka wasn't ready to face a danger like this. If this man, Voldemort, were only half as evil as a Sith Lord, he would kill his dear Snips before she even had time to ignite her lightsaber. "I will not, Master," she replied with a sigh and closed the connection. Why did he always think she would get in to trouble? Maybe because that was what usually happened. But he was no different. Ahsoka turned to the headmaster who was already in a deep conversation with the other professors. "Professor Dumbledore, may I leave now?" she asked the old wizard.

"Yes, yes," he said smiling. "And Ahsoka, I would be very happy if you stayed close to your friends."

She just nodded, too tired after all this to ask why, and went back to the great hall. Care of Magical Creatures had been the last class for the day as she figured out Astronomy at midnight must've been cancelled. The big hall was filled with students who sat randomly at the four long tables. At the end of the Gryffindor table, all of the togruta's best friends were gathered. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Fred and George, Luna, Cedric, Neville and Ginny. Ahsoka joined them and placed herself between Luna and Cedric.

They talked about the mark and what they were going to do. "What can we do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if the Death Eaters come here I will give them one in the face!" Ron said excited. "Like Ahsoka. You guys should have seen her!" He pointed at Cedric, Lune and his older brothers. "She did that to Malfoy! It was bloody amazing!"

"Ahsoka Tano, you will forever have our deepest respect," Fred said in a formal tone on behalf of himself and his twin brother George. "If you need a favor, you just ask," George added.

Ahsoka laughed and replied that she was going to keep them up for that. They little group continued to discuss the situation, when suddenly, Anakin arrived. He just walked out of the trophy room with Dumbledore and many curios gazes to follow him. None of these students had seen a man like him before. His clothes were odd; not like theirs or like muggle-clothes. Moreover, who was he? He wasn't a student, he was too old, but neither was he a teacher. What was he doing at Hogwarts? And how did he get in if he came from the trophy room?

When Anakin found his Snips among the many other students, he walked to her in a fast pace. Dumbledore, who had a concerned look on his face, followed him closely. "Master?" Ahsoka said surprised when she saw the Jedi. "What are you doing here?" Everybody, except Harry, Ron and Hermione, gave each other confused looks because their friend had just called this man 'Master'.

"I said I was on my way," Anakin replied.

"No, I didn't mean, what are you doing here. I mean: what are you doing _here_? In the great hall?"

"Well, I needed to see that you where okay." Oh boy. Anakin knew what was coming now.

"Master, I AM old enough to take care of myself! I'm perfectly fine!"

Before she could continue, the Jedi Master stopped her speech and told her the latest news. "It has been said that Palpatine, or _the emperor_, has knowledge about this world. And Master Yoda had a vision of him_ in_ this world. We fear he's cooperating with the snake-guy. If so, this can only lead to another war." The togruta shook her head slowly in fear. No. This couldn't be true. Her biggest enemy, her destiny, was coming here. To her friends. She had tried to deny it since September now, but she could no longer hide the truth. She had formed attachment to them. They were not just friends for her; they were her family. She lived with them, ate with them, laughed, talked, cried, cheered, discussed, trained with them. And now, they were all doomed to the death. "Oh Sith…"

"What?!" Cedric asked. "What in the world are you two talking about? Who are you?" He pointed at the Jedi.

It seemed like it was then Anakin realist where he was. And how many people that was here with him. "This wasn't the best place to tell you this, was it?" he asked his Padawan while he looked around in the giant hall.

"No," she replied. "It wasn't. But you can trust these guys, I promise. Actually, I think they deserve to know the truth."

"Uuuuuhhhhh… A secret!" Fred and George said in choir. "Is it dangerous?" Neville asked nervous and Luna said: "I bet it has something to do with the Nargles." They all stopped for a minute and looked at the blond girl who just sat there and smiled. But there was no more time to gaze. "If you're going to tell them, then do it somewhere else," Anakin said. "I need to go back now."

"May I suggest the trophy room from where we came?" Dumbledore said and reminded everybody that he was also there.

* * *

"Another world," Ginny said. "Got to admit that I didn't see that coming."

They all sat in a circle on the floor in the trophy room, while the teacher set on chairs and Ahsoka had just told them all the story of her life. Her Jedi life. Of course, they had been even more shocked than Harry, Ron and Hermione because they had no clue that she was lying. "I'm surprised you all believed me," Ahsoka said. "I mean, I'm not a human so you must have thought I looked really weird." Cedric shook his head and gave her a smile. "You don't look weird Ahsoka. You're pretty." He meant what he said though under his smile, he was sad. Stupid forbidden-attachment rule, he thought.

Ahsoka had never blushed before. Well, once but that was because her Master, who had gone back to the other world, gave her perfect feedback. However, now she blushed. Her blue lekku stripes turned almost black and she tried to hide it like a crazy person. Snape looked like he was going to vomit. Luckily, for her, no one commented it before Dumbledore took the word.

"I think you need to go back now, my friends. It has been a long day and you will need your energy tomorrow."

And whit that the "meeting" ended for the students part and they went back the the great hall. Everybody was asleep on the floor or the tables, in the sleeping bags the teachers had made, but there were twelve empty ones too. One for each of them. "God I'm tired," Dean said and yawned before he crawled down in his temporary bed. "Me too," Seamus replied and took a sip of the pumpkin juice that was standing on the table. It must have been brought here for dinner while we were gone, Ahsoka thought. "This juice taste weird," Seamus said and frowned. He stared at the orange liquid as if he could see what was wrong with it. Harry took the cup next to Seamus' and drank. Then he agreed that it was weird.

Fred and George were all over it. "Maybe we could put it in McGonagall's tea or something."

"Or use the taste for our next candy!"

Ginny had to hit them before they stopped. "Ssshhh guys! People are asleep here!"

Ahsoka walked closer to the long table and picked up a cup. The juice looked perfectly normal to her. Orange, thin and delicious. But the moment the drink ran through her throat, she knew something was wrong. Very wrong indeed. She coughed and dropped the glass on the stone floor so it smashed into a thousand pieces. Her right hand flew to her head that had started spinning. "Ahsoka?" Neville asked. The togruta fell to the floor before her friends could react and noticed a little, green bottle under the table. "Ahsoka!" George said, he didn't dare yell because that would wake up the entire great hall and attention was probably not the best thing for them right now. He picked her up and placed her on the table.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked terrified for her friend's sake. "Why did she pass out?"

"Do you think it was the juice?" Seamus pointed out. "It did taste weird."

"Yeah, but then why didn't we pass out?" Harry replied and shook his orange friends carefully. No response.

"Maybe because Ahsoka isn't a human," Luna said with a quiet voice. "Maybe she only reacted this way because she is a togruta." Sometimes, you could really forget that Lune Lovegood was a Ravenclaw. "She's right," Cedric cut in and looked concerned at Ahsoka. "But what do we do?"

Before anyone could come with a suggestion, Ahsoka said something whit a very, very weak voice. "S… S-sky… Skywa…" She went back to being unconscious. Not just that; she was flying between life and death and her friends knew that. "What was she trying to say?!" Ginny said in panic. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them. Harry put his arm around her for comfort and she started sobbing. "It sounded like… SKYWALKER!" Hermione threw out.

"Who walks on the sky?" Fred asked stupid.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied: "No! It's a name! She wants us to contact her Master. The man that was here before."

"Oh, that big guy whit the long hair and the An-evil-bitch-is-coming-here-to-start-a-war speech."

"Uhh… yes. But we have to do it now!"

"Why don't we contact the teachers first?" Cedric asked as the panic built up inside him.

"They wouldn't know what to do," Hermione replied. "As Luna said; Ahsoka is not a human. She doesn't react as we do to potions. We need Master Skywalker. And actually, I doubt Snape would even try to help her…"

Ron widened his eyes. "Hermione Jean Granger!"

"Not now Ron! Take her comm link and make it work!"

The Weasley boy hesitated not a second and grabbed the little metal device from Ahsoka's cloak. THEN he hesitated. How did this thing work? He remembered once he had used a fellytone (telephone) to call Harry and that had been a great challenge. This was very different. Nevertheless, his friend was in danger and there was no time to discuss, so he pressed the big button in the middle. A scratchy noise was heard and everyone hold his or her breath. "Ahsoka?" It was Anakin.

Ron quickly held the comm link to his ear, just like a fellytone, and said the loudest he dared: "No, but you better be here quick, Master Skywalker."

"Ron?"

"You need to come back now! (Ginny shushed at him) Unless you want to see your Pado… Padi…? Unless you want to see Ahsoka in a coffin!" There was no more to discuss. No more to say, ask, think. "I'm coming."

* * *

He had heard all of it. The crying, the sobbing, the little BUMB it made as the girl hit the floor. Did he regret it? Of course not. Did he try to help? Why should he? He just lay in his sleeping bag and listened with his eyes wide awake. Or at least one eye. The only one awake, except the eleven students who were now trying to help _the animal. _Draco was only happy that she was his victim. And that it was over now. In less than five minutes, she would be dead and he would finally be counted as a real Death Eater. The dark mark had been his sign to move and when Draco had put the poison in the all of the cups, because he was unsure which one Ahsoka would drink from, it had felt good. Sort of. But he had to do this for his father. He knew what was coming. The second Wizarding War.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Sorry for the long wait :) Rather good than fast, right? I think I can finish this story with a few more chapters, but I would like to know what you think about the Cedric/Ahsoka pairing. I will not change what I have decided, I would just like your feedback on it for future stories :) Please leave a review and now: Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Where is she?" Anakin asked as he entered the great hall. He hadn't bothered to open the portal another place, so he had just hoped that a random child wouldn't see him. Luck was on his side, cause only Ahsoka's friends were awake.

"There," a boy with orange hair replied and pointed at a body. That's not her, Anakin thought. It mustn't be.

The hall was filled with students in sleeping bags and reminded him of the temple and its younglings. The ceiling looked like a giant window in a Star Destroyer. Stars everywhere and not a single clue about a dark mark. The young Jedi Master moved the worried kids out of his way with the force and hurried to his Padawan's side. "Snips? Snips you better wake up right this instant!" She didn't react and Anakin grew desperate. His hands found their way to his shoulder bag and a dart carrying medicine. With a quick motion, he took the little dart and pierced Ahsoka's orange skin with it.

"Is that it? Is she going to be alright now?"

Anakin turned to see who had asked and saw a tall boy, maybe a year older than his Soka, with worried eyes. Then he again turned his gaze towards the sick figure and placed a hand on her throat, praying to the force not to take her. Bum, bum, bum. A pulse. There was a pulse. "Yea," he said. "She's going to be just fine."

They all let out a sigh of relief and suddenly, Anakin felt something. A feeling he knew all too well. "Who are you?" he asked the boy.

"My name is Cedric Diggory. I-I'm a friend of Ahsoka." Yes, it was defiantly there. Maybe not so strong, but still. It was there. Love. This _Cedric Diggory_ was in love with Ahsoka. Anakin's little Snips. The Jedi didn't really know how to react to this new information. Should he be angry with the boy? Should he be the overprotective brother? Should he talk Ahsoka in or out of it? She was a Jedi but so was he and he was married! What to do, what to do? "Uhm… for those of you who don't know me, I'm Anakin Skywalker; Ahsoka's Master." Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded and smiled to him well aware of who he was. A cough from the table interrupted them from presenting the others.

Life rushed in to Ahsoka as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Her head whirled in circles and she would have hit the floor once again if Cedric hadn't caught her. "Hmmm?" She looked up at him with sleepy eyes and a half smile. He smiled back and placed her carefully on the table. "Don't worry," he said, "you're safe now." The togruta smiled widely and took his hand. Then her gaze turned about fifteen degrees and stared at Anakin who had crossed his arm over his chest and looked a bit annoyed. "Master!" As quickly as Neville could ruin a potion, Ahsoka let go of the Hufflepuff's hand. Behind her Master's back, ten students of Hogwarts was fighting like true warriors not to laugh. Their mouths were wide open; laughing a laughter that couldn't be heard. Their eyes were closed tightly and they had pointed their noses towards the ceiling or the stone floor. The 'loving couple' blushed madly and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"You alright?" he asked his Padawan.

"I'm fine, Master," she replied just as serious.

"Good." Now he could no longer hide the upcoming smile. "Never do that to me again, Snips." He bent down and met Ahsoka half ways in a tight hug. "Never." Suddenly, the young one's grip stiffened and her Master pulled back. "What is it?" he asked and felt the uneasiness in Ahsoka. "The bottle…" she whispered. Under a second later, she was on the floor, seeking for something. Anakin's guess was a bottle.

"You mean this?" George said and showed them all a little, green bottle of glass.

"Yes!" With a wave of her hand, Ahsoka used the force to levitate the empty bottle to her hand, leaving all of her friends stunned. Except for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Anakin who just put on big grins… and Luna who just stood like nothing happened. "Remember, I told you about the force," she asked and they nodded. "That's it." Ahsoka turned her attention to the glass in her hands but a certain Skywalker took it from before she could get a good look on it. "Hey!"

"You are not going to start an investigation on your own," the certain Skywalker replied. "I am."

"Why can't I?!"

"Because you have to focus on you studies. I know how much you want to get back to the battlefield and graduating Hogwarts is your only chance."

Ahsoka knew he was right. She wanted so badly to get back to her old life but at the same time… she didn't want to lose her new one. Of every Jedi in the entire universe, why did she have to be the Chosen one? Why?! "Fine, Master." Her voice clearly showed her unhappiness, however, Anakin just laughed.

"Now go to bed. All of you." He looked at the other students. "I'm going to talk to the teachers." As he left, he mimed the words _watch over her_ to Hermione and shot one last look to Cedric. If that boy ever hurts my Snips in any way, he thought, I'm gonna make him regret that he was born. With that lovely thought in his head, Anakin Skywalker walked to the trophy room to toast some teachers who clearly hadn't a security system installed.

* * *

The fact that the voice was controlled and low made it even scarier. "She's still alive."

"I will have a talk with Malfoy." Voldemort though, wasn't scared.

The room he was sitting in had dark stonewalls and a mahogany floor. The old furniture's were black and a green fire from the fireplace delivered the only light. It looked like something from a horror movie but it was real. The floating window, a portal, in the middle of the dim room made sure of that. "The minute I enter your world, there will be a shift in the force," emperor Palpatine continued, "And Ahsoka Tano WILL, as a Jedi Padawan, notice it."

"I have no other ally in Hogwarts. The coward known as Severus Snape was once a Death Eater but he chose to leave me long before the end of The first Wizarding War."

"If we can't kill her now..." An evil smirk appeared on Palpatine's lips. "… then we must do it later. She is no threat, it is her Master we should have an eye on. Since the attempted to end her life through poison, he will look extra careful after her. I believe they share a… sister-brother relationship." Just the thought was disgusting and made him wanting to vomit.

Lord Voldemort knew he was right. That is, about the Master. As far as he had understood, the Jedi was as dangerous as an Auror and they had many things in comment. Hard training, enemies of the dark, very skilled. When a Death Eater and an Auror met, it couldn't be told who would leave in victory. "I will leave that honor to you, my friend," the dark wizard said and smiled. Or… smiled and smiled, that could be discussed.

"1176 days. Then I will come."

"1176."

The portal disappeared and left no clue about another world behind.

* * *

No matter how things go, a new day would always rise. A new sun would always be seen. That day, a day after events of the dark side, was no excuse. The sunlight shined through the the giant windows in the great hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just like any other November morning. Though the fact that all the students were sleeping in there was not normal at all. Everybody was slowly waking up one by one, however, when the headmaster shouted out a "Good morning dear students" they replied with a long moan as if they were only one person. "I know you are tired," Dumbledore continued, "But I am also sure of your curiosity towards the events yesterday and we will tell you more about it after breakfast." No one moved. "This will be served fifteen minutes from now."

The hall exploded in bustle of the many kids preparing for the first meal of the day. "Njah, it's morning already?" George yawned and pushed to Dean so he rolled over and then fell from the table… "Wow!" …and landed… DUNK… on Ron, "Auch!"

Neville fought his way out of the sleeping bag, which disappeared in the blue air, only to come back, threw up a sock, and disappear again. Life returned to the little gang except for Ahsoka. "Why isn't Ahsoka up yet?" Cedric asked worried.

"Don't worry, loverboy," Ginny said teasing. "She's breathing. She's just tired."

"Well, she has to get up now," Fred laughed and grabbed the togruta's shoulder to shake her.

"No, I wouldn't…!" Hermione didn't manage to say anything else, because it was too late. The Weasley shook her friend and got a back injury at the same time. He hadn't touched her for more than a second before she grabbed his wrist, twisted it and send him towards the floor. "Sorry," she said when she realized what she had done. "Reflex." Fred gave her thumbs up to show her that he was okay, but his face expression showed something else. "Don't be a baby," his twin brother said as his sleeping bag vanished. He helped him up and Hermione said, "I told you so."

Albus Dumbledore appeared again fifteen minutes later and asked his students to return to their houses tables. Neville awkwardly told Luna goodbye and so did Ahsoka to Cedric. She hated herself for this feeling towards her fellow Hogwartian. She loved her Master and Padmé but she had a long time ago decided that she was not going in Anakin's footsteps. If she was going to be Jedi, she was doing it by the book. No matter how much she hated some of the rules. And the fact that she was the Chosen one made her feel that she betrayed the Jedi even more by being in love with the fourteen-year-old Hufflepuff.

Ahsoka, Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus almost slept through breakfast. Yes, even Ron. After the plates were emptied and the glass with them, McGonagall stepped up behind the owl podium and faster than usual, silence arrived. "Students of Hogwarts," she spoke out," You all know why I'm here. Yesterday, at afternoon, the dark mark was over our school. It has been removed now but do not think that we are out of danger. Late at night, a student was poisoned. Now, don't worry she's fine, thanks to her friends quick reaction," the professor added when voices broke out. "However," McGonagall grew very serious. "It means that someone who had access to the great hall was behind it. I will not lie to you… it could be a student."

You would easily believe that screams of terror followed McGonagall's words. Not a sound was heard. Even the wind seemed to stop. "A-actually, we have reasons to think that this WAS an act of a student." The witch's voice was on the edge to sobbing. "If anyone has any knowledge about this, I do recommend that you turn to a teacher. For your own good. You can all return to your houses and the classes will be continued tomorrow."

* * *

To Ahsoka, everything after the speech happened in slow motion. The walking teens and kids. The ghosts who flew through the walls. Even the paintings seemed slow and depressed. Considered the speed, she was quickly back in the Gryffindor common room. There, the Padawan went to bed without even saying something to her friends. She had much to think about, though she already knew the answer. Togruta poison could only be found in her world. Only the separatists would kill her. And why would they suddenly kill a random Padawan? Because they knew, she was the Chosen one. Palpatine, the emperor over the seppies, the darkest Sith lord of all, knew about her. He was a threat to her family. She had to kill him. Even if it cost her her life.

That's not normal things for a thirteen-year-old girl to worry about.

* * *

Thanks for reading! THAAAAAANK YYYYOOOOUUUU! May the force be with you... and the magic


End file.
